sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Brent
Name: Daniel Brent Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: He doesn't seem to have any at all. As far as anyone else has seen, he literally has no interest in almost anything life has to offer. However, he is an administrator on one of the biggest SOTF fansites/forums ever made under the username of "Zero", and is almost always online, posting frequently. Paintball is one of the few things he likes, and he's pretty good at it. He also roleplays online and is well known on the RP boards he frequents to be a great writer, though something of an arse. He loves the game Bioshock, despite his observation that building a city like Rapture would be impossible with modern technology, let alone technology in the 50's. Appearance: Daniel Brent is not attractive in any sense of the word. He reached the height of 5'5 at thirteen and never grew any taller, creating some rather jarring size differences with the rest of Southridge's class of '07 (this lack of size being one of the reasons behind his embitterment and a part of his inferiority complex). Very thin in build, he seems to have almost no muscle on him at all, and his ribs can be seen through his skin. No matter how much he eats, he never gains any weight. Therefore, despite being quite short, he still has a very lanky build. His facial features can be described as akin to a rat. In fact, comparing a picture of his face to one of a rat's face yeilds almost identical results, if furrier on the rat's part. He has blackheads sporadically scattered all over his face, mainly on the sides of his head near the temple, hideous yellowish teeth that are crooked and malformed in every way (in fact, some parts of his gums have shown signs of rotting recently), and very bushy eyebrows that produce a thick unibrow that seems to regrow the instant it's shaved (this is a metaphor, it obviously doesn't instantly regrow). He has thin brown hair on his head that always looks dirty, which is very coarse to the touch, with a small moustache under his nose. His eyes are a dull blue when they don't appear bloodshot, with his right eye being lower than his left. His legs have a great deal of hair on them, in contrast to the almost total lack of body hair anywhere else. He tends to slouch, and almost never stands completely straight. His skin is sickeningly pale, though not due to albinism, more because of the sheer amount of time he spends shut inside, usually practically locking himself in his room once he gets home from school. It's truly rare that anyone sees him outside his home, not including when he is at school. He wears whatever he feels like at the time, but on the trip (and consequently during the game) he wears a white short-sleeved t-shirt, red sweatpants, a black Southridge Rebels baseball cap, and brown Adidas sneakers. In a case of bitter irony, his parents are far more attractive than he is, causing him to believe he is a genetic "mistake", furthering his opinion that he should never have been born. Biography: Even Daniel himself would admit his life has been entirely uneventful so far. Nothing has happened to make it interesting or out of the ordinary in any way. He was born in Highland Beach to two parents of average income, in a nice home that wasn't too lavish but not too shabby. His parents cared for him, spoiled him occasionally but not too much, and he grew up with what he wanted within reason. His parents raised him well, and initially he was a happy and cheerful child. Very friendly, very sociable, the younger Dan Brent was always outside playing with somebody or something when he was able to. Always laughing and happy, while being solemn and mature when he needed to be, Dan was the pride of his parents. He rarely ever seemed to have a down day, and through the school years gained his fair share of friends. Everyone liked the boy, it seemed. It didn't matter if he won or lost the game, or what happened that day, he just wanted to live life and have fun doing it. His parents fought occasionally, but were very close. Overall it seemed the model family, with a good life. Nothing to brag about, but definitely nothing to complain about either. Really the entire portion of his early life has been that of a typical young boy, nothing remarkable ever really happening to him. When he hit the age of thirteen, everything seemed to change, despite having yet to have anything significant happen to him. Inexplicably, he started to suddenly become angry, bitter, and cynical. For reasons unknown even to him his mood constantly got worse and worse. He was seeing insults where there were none, mistaking observations for cruel judgments. Even the smallest remark was taken for a vicious attack, and his perceptions of the peers he used to be such great friends with became twisted. His mind made the boy who always wanted to play with him a merciless bully who was trying to humiliate him at every turn. Recommendations were considered attempts at brainwashing. Everywhere Daniel looked his eyes showed him a horrible, evil world filled with horrible, evil people who wanted nothing more than to break him. Seeking refuge, he turned to the Internet and found communities online where he fit in, shutting out the real world. The happy and social Daniel of the past years slowly turned into the depressed, reclusive Daniel he is now. The news and articles online told only of gruesome atrocities and crimes, his interactions with "real" people yeilding only selfish people who seemed to think only of hurting others to place themselves higher in society. Talking to his parents constantly gave him the feeling of badly-veiled hatred and contempt, only hidden to preserve a masquerade everyone had long since grown tired of. The people he met on the forums seemed to him to be the only decent people around, and he spent many sleepless nights in front of the computer in his room. Day after mundane day passed, and while he gave an impression of indifference to every day events, he grew more and more miserable. More hateful. The classes he didn't fail he just barely passed, and he bottled up every one of his emotions, never allowing himself any outlet. Middle school and high school slowly passed by, and he gradually started to direct the hatred and blame inwards, at himself. Everyone else seemed so perfect, while he screwed up everything he ever tried. Everyone was stronger, more attractive, smarter, just better than him in every way. Nobody showed him any respect, he didn't deserve any; he never beat anybody at anything, he wasn't good enough. Everyone deserved their lives far more than he did his, and beneath the thin layer of indifference boiled intense jealousy. The jealousy eventually turned into fury, and the fury once more turned into pure hatred of all others. The only time in his life he prayed to God, he prayed for a chance to have revenge on his "betters". 19 June, 2005 is an infamous day the world over, the day that the first official SOTF Act (now known as SOTF v1) began. By now everyone knows the events that transpired on that day and the days after it, so this biography will not cover them. However, that day was a turning point in Daniel's life. SOTF quickly became his new obsession, and he was hooked almost immediately. He avidly followed the story of Hawley Faust, and when he finally died switched to Adam Dodd, who he followed up to the point where the cameras gave out, leaving only static until reception returned roughly a day later with a notice that the game had ended with Adam as the winner. For the days afterward he went about his normal business, but from then on his mind contained fantasies of being in the SOTF act himself, committing various acts of murder and mayhem. It was brutal, it was real, and more importantly it was his chance. A chance to get back at everyone, to finally do something about the raw emotions that had been contained for so many years. He quickly rose to prominence as "Zero" on one of the biggest SOTF fansites, and grew to love everything SOTF. His family and peers never brought it up, though, as he showed no signs of wanting to play the game himself, only appearing to have an odd interest in the game. "SOTF v2" the next year fueled his interest even more, increasing his desire to be on an island where he has to kill his classmates to earn freedom. Of course, going through the next year, Daniel Brent had no idea just how real his fantasies were about to become, and that what very well may be the only interesting thing to happen in his life is also likely to be the last. If God is real, He must have decided he owes Daniel big time. Advantages: He avidly watched both previous games, and thus knows some useful survival strategies for the game. An excellent liar despite his lack of charisma, it won't be difficult for him to get people to believe his version of any given event. He's a fast runner, nowhere near as fast as the famous Evelyn Richinson but still quick, though he doesn't give himself credit for that, also being great at stealth and overall staying unnoticed. His cold hatred for everyone and everything means he will not need much to convince him to kill everyone else. An avid paintball player, he understands the basics of firearms and is a pretty good shot. He'd vehemently deny it, but he is quite intelligent when he needs to be. He assumes everyone else hates him, so he won't trust anyone on the island. For one, trust is kind of out of place when you try to kill anyone you see. He has a very strong stomach, and easily justifies things to himself, so it's likely he won't be too affected by the things he does or sees. He is eerily calm about most situations, at least until the shit really starts to hit the fan. His hearing is exceptional. Finally, he is the last person most would expect to start killing people, which he will do with little remorse, so when he tries to murder someone they might be caught off-guard and unable to retaliate. Disadvantages: Daniel is a coward, first and foremost. This cowardice reaches to the point that he occasionally jokes that the only reason he hasn't killed himself is that he is too afraid of death. Dan has cripplingly low self esteem and confidence, always second guessing himself on everything. He has convinced himself that he is worthless trash and that not only does everyone hate him, but they'd all be better off if he hadn't been born. It's almost more likely that upon waking up on the island he'll promptly commit suicide than kill anyone else. Weak, prone to making stupid mistakes, and not a good fighter at all, physically he's outmatched by almost everyone. He constantly screws up, lacks patience, and added to the fact that he has only just barely passed every year since seventh grade one wonders if there is truth to his claims that he can't do anything right. His assumption that everyone else hates him is completely unfounded, and therefore others who have tried to interact with him have become alienated by him. He will have few allies. He doesn't remember things very well most of the time, which could be a problem. Designated Number: Male Student no. 35 The above biography is as written by Slayer. He has corrected some spelling errors, but otherwise no edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Hawley Faust bobblehead doll Conclusions: It takes all kinds here in SOTF - the rich kids, the jocky kids, kids who take drugs and kids whose parents couldn't care less about them. Then, we have the 'poor me' types like B35. While he's got potential to motivate, unless he manages to find a better weapon, B35 might just hide away and die. That is, of course, unless he plans on bobbleheading everyone to death. (cackle) Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Darnell Butler Collected Weapons: Hawley Faust bobblehead doll (issued weapon, thrown away), spear (made from materials found in the hospital) Allies: None Enemies: Owen Fontaine, Madison Conner, Simon Wood Mid-Game Evaluation: Daniel started the game in the jungle, where, after moving to the hospital and resting there, he created a new makeshift weapon using a broken mop handle and a large shard of glass. From there, he headed to the storehouse to come up with a plan, though instead he wound up falling asleep, waking up later to overhear a conversation between Adam Dodd and Paul Smith (he was hidden behind a crate at the time, so he wasn't spotted.) The conversation soon turned into a fight between the two, with Dodd knocking Paul to the floor and making a break for it. Daniel then decided to act at that moment, holding Paul down with the spear and trying to force him to ally with him. His plan was foiled, however, by the sudden arrival of Owen Fontaine, who pointed a gun at the two of them, providing enough confusion for Paul to make his getaway, elbowing Owen in the face on his way out and knocking him to the ground, which allowed Daniel to make his getaway as well. He later found himself at the Northern Coast, were he encountered Madison Conner. Finding her unaware of his presence, and remembering that she was one of instigator of an outbreak of violence at the Lookout Tower, he decided to perform a sneak attack, stabbing Madison in her left side. Once again, though, he was interrupted when Simon Wood ran in, and this, combined with a sudden attack of conscience, caused him to run away from the scene. He then made his way to the Airfield, and found Darnell Butler deciding to do another sneak attack from behind. This time, however, it would prove fatal as he missed, allowing Darnell enough time to spin around and decapitate him with his claymore. Post-Game Evaluation: Well, this guy certainly was a waste of time. Guess he was right, he really was completely worthless. World's a better place without people like him wasting resources, hahaha. Just another reason SOTF really is good for the planet. Memorable Quotes: "Don't be a smartass, I'm the one with the spear. I'm about to take this spear off you, so just get up, an-hey, wait a second." - Daniel Brent is a shrewd negotiator. Other/Trivia *His designated weapon is slightly ironic, as during the initial SOTF game Daniel was a fan of Hawley Faust. *He has the same initials as Darnell Butler (DB), but this is unintentional and has no actual significance. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Daniel, in chronological order. V3: *Pomme de Terre *Lady So Divine *Day By Day Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Daniel Brent. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students